Knowing Me, Knowing You
by BarbedWire23
Summary: Seto has to break things off with Jou for his own safety from the media. And he does it through song. Song fic to ABBA’s “Knowing Me, Knowing You.” Contains Shounen-Ai. SxJ, JxS (Rated for later chs.)


"Knowing Me, Knowing You."

Author: BarbedWire23

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

Summary: Seto has to break things off with Jou for his own safety from the media. And he does it through song. Song fic to ABBA's "Knowing Me, Knowing You."

Amber eyes gleamed with joy as they spotted a dark figure along the horizon as maple leaves swirled into the distance.

"Hey Seto!" Called Jou from where he sat on the park bench, his sneaker-clad feet swinging happily.

Seto smiled slightly in response, his own blue eyes locked onto the everlasting glow of his puppy, only a short distance away.

Jou stood from the bench when Seto was close enough, throwing his arms about the other's broad shoulders.

Seto smiled sadly down into sandy blonde hair, reaching a hand up to rest upon the silken locks, stroking them affectionately.

"How was work?" Questioned the blonde, still holding onto Seto.

"Fine." Seto had whispered in response, letting his hand fall.

Jou's eyes widened, as he let his own arms fall, to look up at the brunette.

"What's wrong?" Jou questioned, eyes bright from the sunlight.

"Nothing…" Seto frowned, turning his face to the side.

"Seto-" Jou began, but was cut off hastily.

"Jou we need to talk." Seto whispered, turning back to face the blonde, who looked at him in confusion.

"Seto…" Jou spoke sadly, knowing the consequences of the 'we need to talk,' line.

"Jou, have a seat." Seto gestured towards the bench, watching as the blonde quickly sat.

Seto resisted the urge to smirk. 'Just like a puppy…'

Silence fell between the two as the wind changed its course, causing Jou's hair to waft about in the wind.

Seto stared. Jou was truly beautiful.

"Seto… did I do something wrong?" Jou questioned, breaking the brunette's trance.

Seto shook his head, ridding himself of any thoughts of not doing what he was about to do.

The brunette sat down next to the blonde.

He looked out into the distance as Jou looked to him for an answer.

Jou sniffed as he felt his eyes water slightly.

He did do something wrong, didn't he?

Seto spoke then, or rather sang softly. His voice was delicate and smooth, as he never glanced towards the blonde beside him.

"No more carefree laughter. Silence ever after. Walking through an empty house, tears in my eyes. Here is where the story ends, this is goodbye…" Seto sang, listening to the soft gasp that was emitted from the blonde.

"Knowing me, knowing you. There is nothing we can do." Seto now looked to the blonde, whose gaze had been averted towards his slightly shaky hands, which helped prop him up on the bench.

"Knowing me, knowing you. We just have to face it, this time we're through." Seto continued as Jou looked up, his eyes wide and filled his unshed tears.

"Breaking up is never easy, I know but I have to go…" Seto whispered, taking Jou's chin in his hand.

But, Jou had refused to be touched, as he turned his head away from him, in an act of disapproval.

"Knowing me, knowing you. It's the best I can do." Seto sighed, looking to the ground at Jou's inevitable actions.

Seto had taken a deep breath before continuing, his eyes focused on the setting sun beyond.

"Mem'ries, good days, bad days. They'll be with me always. In these old familiar rooms children would play. Now they're only emptiness, nothing to say." He sang, glancing at the blonde, who now had streams of tears flowing down his pale face.

"Knowing me, knowing you. There is nothing we can do. Knowing me, knowing you. We just have to face it this time, we're through." Seto continued, louder this time as he felt his own wetness upon his cheeks.

He looked to Jou's sobbing figure, before quickly standing.

"Breaking up is never easy, I know but I have to go…" Seto whispered, laying a hand upon Jou's golden weaved head, which was swatted away fiercely.

Seto pushed down the growl caught in his throat before leaning over towards Jou's ear.

"Knowing me, knowing you. It's the best I can do…" Seto had whispered, before leaning in to kiss the lobe of Jou's ear, causing him to gasp.

Seto stood straight once more, before walking towards the path that he had come from..

"Seto… wait!" The brunette turned at the sound of Jou's voice.

The blonde had turned his body around on the bench, his sleeved arms wiping away at the tears that streamed down his face.

"W-w-why are y-you do-doing this?" Stammered the blonde as he hiccupped slightly.

"I l-l-love you." Jou whispered, with his head bowed.

Seto stared. The blonde was falling apart as he did when they'd first gotten together…

Shaking his head once more, Seto scowled at Jou before turning again, striding towards where his limousine awaited his return.

Jou sobbed where he sat, watching his lost lover disappear into the night that had now taken over.

Seto stopped before the sleek black luxury car. He glanced towards the barely seen figure in the distance.

He felt the held in tears stream down his face.

"Knowing me, knowing you. It's the best I can do…" Seto whispered, looking to his feet as a gust of wind brushed through his hair harshly.

"I'm sorry…" He added shakily.

"I love you too, Jou…"

((A/N:: ^^ and that's that. Lol, I know, it sucks. But, I love ABBA music, and I decided to put it in as a fic. I was going to continue this with another song of ABBA's, S.O.S. in Jou's P.O.V. And then so on. ^_^ It's like a musical! Only… not ^^;;;. Well, I hope you all liked it. Reviews truly make my day!))


End file.
